SEGA Forest
by The Energy Core
Summary: Imagine, if you will, a place in Gravity Falls where SEGA characters exist, but before they were SEGA's. Now they crave freedom, and will do anything to get it, even wage war on a video game company. Now, it's up to a Wisp Leader and a town of mysteries to defend the supposedly fictional characters. Rated T for blood/gore and minor swearing.


**A/N: Back when Gravity Falls was relatively new, I thought of a little story that I never got around to starting. Well, I'm here to fix that. I own nothing that I'm about to use. Wish me luck. Also, there may be a song-sequence.**

**SEGA Forest: Cyan Beginning**

I groaned as I was awoken by the sound of nature, as well as triplet sisters. "Wake up, wake up. Wake up Cyan." They said in unison as they shook me. It was freaky how they did it so well, but I had come to accept it.

"What?" I asked them groggily, getting off my 'bed', comprised of a junk mattress and tree stumps I might add.

"Newcomers!" They replied, leaving me with a strange, almost contagious excitement.

"To Gravity Falls, or the forest?"

"Gravity Falls." I opened my mouth, but a small rumble came from my stomach.

"Breakfast first. Then newcomers." The three gave a disappointed groan and went on without me.

**000**

I'm positive that by this point, you're confused by what's going on. Well, my name is Cyan. I'm a 150 year old Wisp, though, I only look to be 15. It's the same with the rest on my brothers, mother, and sisters. But they'll be brought up at one point. Our kind possess certain powers that will, again be gone into later. But anyways…

**000**

I sighed as I fixed spiked hair and track suit (which lived up to my name I might add), and headed out into a clearing to see our mother. Nice woman. Pink hair, about 6', big Victorian dress with pink and blue ruffles.

"Mornin' hun." She said casually, tossing me a cinnamon muffin. "Where are you off to?"

"Just following the Whites." I said to her, the muffin disappearing into my mouth.

"Good luck." She said jokingly, as I disappeared in a flash of cyan light, myself being replaced by a streak of light.

**000**

I found the three outside a building labeled "Mystery Shack". The real mystery was why it was there in an old clearing of ours. But whatever the case, I walked up to them, and they were talking to two kids; one with brown hair that reached the bottom of her back in a sweater likely twice her size. The other was in a poofy dark blue vest and a baseball cap with a pine tree on it. I let out a small 'ahem' to get the five's

"I take it you two are new here?" I asked the two. They both gave a nod.

"Yeah, my name is Mabel, and this is Dipper." The female said. "He's bored."

"That I am." Dipper responded.

"We have a cure for that." The Whites said with a chipper tone, but I quickly pulled them aside.

"What has mom told us about outsiders?" I hissed to them.

"Never show them what we can do." They said, looking down slightly. I gave a nod and they walked back. I sighed quietly, and began to walk away, before I heard a phone call through the wall.

"Yeah. They're here." A voice said. "Yeah. Three of them. Now, you better have my money." I backed away from the building slowly, my hands trembling. "No. Not them." I said, running to see the Whites being thrown into vans with the SEGA logo on the sides, while the newcomers were trying their best to stop them, to no avail sadly. But then one of the captors saw me, and grabbed my wrist.

"Get your hands off me you damn dirty human!" I shouted, trying to squirm free.

"You might as well use that mouth now." The guy said as he tossed me into the van. "You aren't going to be using it much later." With that, everything went black.

**000**

**2 days later…**

I awoke with a start, looking at my surroundings; nothing but a jail cell. No windows, plexi-glass wall. "This thing is meant to keep me in here." I said to myself, only to realize I couldn't move my mouth. I felt the surface of that area, soon finding that some soon-to-be dead man had sewn it shut.

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" I heard. "You bastards!" (**A/N: South Park humor. Don't judge.**)

_They're trying to numb my mind. _I thought to myself, now banging on the cell's wall. "Let me out!" I screamed in my mumbled tone.

"Sorry, but we can't." Said a robot that resembled a portly balding man. "Now, just sit back, and enjoy as your brain turns to mush."

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Then let me show myself out." Through laser form, I slipped through an air-hole, hitting the guard with enough force to shatter him. "Freedom." Only then did I see what was going on; all my brothers and sisters were being subjected to the same brain-numbing that I was. The only difference; only god knows how long they've been watching. "I'll be back for you all! Until then, avert your eyes!" I yelled, but it only came out as incoherent mumbles.

**000**

I sighed and moved on, finding a door labeled "Sonic Team" only a few minutes later. _The disciples. _I thought as I opened the door, and finding not only finding the blue hedgehog that had saved us with is sacrifice back in the 90's, but his friends, and the original, all in cages; thin and boney.

"Sonic! Alex Kidd!" I shouted, still not realizing that my mouth had been sewn shut. They gave me a dull glance, as alarms started to go off. "Crap!" I worked quickly, only having enough time to get Sonic and Alex Kidd free before footsteps were heard. "We need to move." I ran, Sonic following close behind and the Original on my shoulders.

**000**

We were on the roof only a minute and a half later, now seeing we were surrounded on all sides by water, about 30 miles off the coast of Oregon. I was charging up for the launch ahead, but then there was a pain in my back, followed by a wet substance; blood. _The… the Original. _I thought as Alex Kidd went limp. _He's dead. _I dropped the body, seeing the man with the gun. "Eggman."

"I'm so sorry about Mr. Kidd." The doctor said as he strolled up to me, dropping the gun. "But it was his time. He hadn't had a game in 20 years, and no one really liked him."

"You bastard." I mumbled, grabbing a quill from Sonic.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Eggman asked, leaning down next to me. I quickly cut the string holding my lips in place.

"I said, you bastard!" I screamed, before beginning to beat the doctor to a bloody pulp. Once he was done, I looked back at Alex. "We need to stop them." I told Sonic. He only nodded, as I grabbed the large-fisted kid.

**000**

We released everyone only a few minutes later, everyone gathering around the body of our fallen savior.

"He's… gone?" The Whites asked me as everyone else mourned. I only nodded, as hugged all three.

"What now?" A voice said over the crowd.

"I say, we win our freedom." I say. "Because Alex was only the first of many to die. We shall take him back to Gravity Falls, and give him a proper burial first. But then, we shall not only exact revenge, but win our freedom from those SEGA bastards." I stared out at the crowd. "Never again shall we be used as pawns to entertain. Never again, shall we be terrorized. And never again, shall we be forced to be docile. Now, who's with me!?" No one knew how to react at first. I was aware that my idea sounded crazy, possibly suicidal, but one by one, everyone joined me. "Well then, there is work to be done." We left, a few at the back carefully carrying Alex.

**000**

**Meanwhile at SEGA of America, Department of Character Containment…**

"Well crap." A shadowy figure sighed as he overlooked security monitors. "We lost Eggman, and all the characters we had locked up are retreating to Gravity Falls."

"It's not a problem." Another figure said calmly.

"Not a problem!? We spent a decade getting everyone in there!"

"Yes. But we still have an army, and an inside man." The second figure turned to a mic. "Agent Squabbler, come in."

"Billy Hatcher, read ya loud and clear." Came from the speakers.

"Very good. Carry on."

"And what of this army?" The first figure asked.

"Oh, you mean these?" A wall slid open, revealing Wisps with black uniforms and smooth violet hair. "They're on standby."

"Now, we wait for them to weaken."

**A/N: So, how was it? Leave your complaints/compliments with the review button below. Now, see ya tomorrow,**


End file.
